How To Get Your Boyfriend To Do Whatever You Want
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: Summary: Dina teaches Percy some tricks to get a date with his boyfriend. (Don't read this if you don't like OCs)


**This was actually a contest entry for nolebug on Wattpad. I didn't win, but it was fun.**

 **The setting is some time after EHC.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Percy, but Chiron has asked me to teach the younger campers sword fighting lessons.

Percy sigh. This is the third time that Jason has cancel their date. Everytime they think they could finally spend some alone time together, something always get in their way. And if Percy is being honest, it's really starting to get on his nerves.

"Maybe next time okay?" Jason kissed Percy's cheek before leaving.

"Sup witch, trouble in paradise?"

Percy scowls, he knows exactly who that annoying voice belongs to. "What do you want, Dina?"

He turns around and sees Dina smirking at him like there's no tomorrow.

"What? A helper can't check on her families or something?" Dina walks towards him.

"You're not my Helper." Percy shots back and crosses his arms. "And you rarely come here just to 'check' on us. So really Dina, what do you want?"

"Okay, you got me, the truth is i'm bored." Dina shrugs. "And i just thought, maybe seeing some family drama will help get rid of it. And you and your boyfriend did not dissapoint." She gave out a witch like laugh, Percy rolled his eyes at that, but then suddenly stop and frowns. "Too bad though, your boyfriend hasn't seem to be paying much attention to you has he?"

"why do you care?" Percy raised his eyebrow at Dina's question. She rarely shows concern towards Families like them, especially him. Although, Aina did once said that Dina actually do care, she just doesn't like to show it for some reason. But Percy didn't believe it.

"Well, Aina's still on probation, it's not like she's around to help you with your relationship problems. But then again, she's not very good at those either." Dina snidely remarked.

Percy knew very well about Aina's probation. A week ago, Aina told him that the Helper Council—the people that observe every helper and make all the rules Aina said—has agreed that it would be best for Aina to temporarily resign from her helper for a while because they noticed that her overprotective tendencies are getting out of hand. The other IGIRLS also agreed. And personally, Percy agreed too.

But of course, Aina thinks that they're just being ridiculous.

"They think i'm being way too overprotective with you, could you believe that?"

"Actually i could."

"Wait, why are you on their side?"

"Remember when you found out that me and Jason are dating and you were so dissaproving of him that you didn't just threaten him, you also stalked us on our dates and try to ruin them too?"

"... Okay, i guess see your point."

After that little talk that they had, Aina agreed to go on probation with the promise that when she comes back she won't be as overprotective as before.

"Yeah, i'm glad she went on that probation." Percy finally said. "But that still doesn't answer my question, why do you care about my relationship with Jason?"

Dina sighs. "You might not be my family, but i do sorta care about you, you dumb witch."

Back then, when he first met Dina, Percy was really annoyed at the nickname. Then he got offended when he found out that 'witch' is the Magic World version of bitch. But now, he's basically used to it (he's still offended though).

"But you probably don't need my help anyway, i'm pretty sure you have your own ways to control your boyfriend." Dina continued.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Percy asked her.

"Oh please," Dina rolled her eyes. "I know you are at least a little bit manipulative. Don't you have your own ways to get your boyfriend to do anything you want?"

"What? No i would never think like that!" Percy fumed at her.

"So you don't know how to control your boyfriend?" Dina asked carefully, not wanting to anger the demigod in from of her.

"Of course not!"

"Unacceptable." Dina grabbed Percy arm who flinched a little. "To the arena!" And teleported them to the arena.

When they finally made it to the arena Percy quickly pulled away from Dina and glared at her. "You know, we could have just walk."

"We don't have time to walk!" Dina scoffed like it was obvious.

Percy fumed silently. These IGIRLS are really getting on Percy's nerves. He can tolerate some of them like Hester and Aina, but he _really_ hates Dina. The nickname is one thing, but she also treats him like a dumb little kid who doesn't know anything, and just because she has magical powers she thinks she can do anything she wants and is better than everybody.

He was just about to tell Dina that he didn't want to learn anything when suddenly she puts her arm around his shoulders and points over to where Jason is teaching the younger campers. "Now listen kid," Dina said, at least she didn't use the nickname this time; "you want to finally get some quality time with your boyfriend right? Try this—" Dina whispered the rest to Percy's ear. "Do you understand?"

"Well, yes but—" Percy started, but Dina interrupted him before he could finish. "Good, now go over there before i make you." Then she pushed him forward towards the arena.

Percy turns around and scowls at her, but he starts moving to where his boyfriend is anyway. He doesn't want to do this, and what if what Dina told him doesn't work anyway? He sighs, he really hopes that if he does this Dina will finally leave him alone.

Once he finally got close enough, he starts to call out for the Son of Jupiter. "Jason!"

Jason looks over. "Oh Percy!" He excuses himself for a bit, then headed towards Percy. "What brings you here?"

"What? I can't come to see my boyfriend?" He gave Jason his most innocent smile—Dina told him to do that—then drops it and get straight to the point. "Okay, the truth is i was wondering if we could go on a date after this?"

Jason frowns. "I wish i could, but after this i have to go supervise the archery lesson."

That's his cue. "I could cover for you."

"You're terrible at archery." Jason looked at him incredulously.

"So? It's not like i have to shoot an arrow, i just have to watch everybody else do it."

Jason sighs. "I guess i could use a break, okay." He gives Percy a soft kiss. "Thanks Percy, you are the best boyfriend ever. After this i promise to spend some time with you." Percy smiles in return and watch as his boyfriend went back towards the younger campers.

"So... Since i just taught you a couple of tricks on how to manipulate your boyfriend into doing whatever you want, which in turn equals helping you get a date... I think a thank you is in order." Percy jumps slightly as Dina appeared next to him all of a sudden.

"I only do it to get you to leave me alone, i'm not gonna do it again." Percy crossed his arms. "Besides, who knows if he will keep that promise with our schedule anyway."

"I'll take that as a thank you." Dina smirks. "But trust me witch, those things that i just taught you will definitely be useful in the future." She then snaps her fingers and vanished in a strike of red lightning.

Percy rolls his eyes and mutters. "IGIRLS."

* * *

Later on after archery, Jason drags him over to the beach where an already made picnic was set up. Percy just stared at the scene in front of him in shock. He hates to admit it, but maybe what Dina taught him actually did worked on Jason. He could almost hear her muttering a "you're welcome" wherever she is.


End file.
